


Calm

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #alecappreciation2017, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: A day in the life of Alec Lightwood written for the Alec Lightwood Appreciation weeks.Not all days are chasing monsters and fighting bad guys.





	Calm

He cuddles closer to the warmth as he slowly begins to wake up. The body beside him changes from being on their side to being on their back. Wordlessly he shifts to lay his head on their chest, arms wrapping around one another holding each other close."Morning beautiful," Magnus breaks the silence and smiles as Alec buries himself further into his chest. 

Alecs voice is half asleep, "morning." He presses a kiss to Magnus' neck before moving backwards slightly as so to look into the other mans eyes. "You're the beautiful one," he cups his face as he speaks. After a moment of locked gazes they meet halfway for a slow, tender kiss. Reluctantly a few minutes later they pull apart, during the kiss they had managed to manoeuvre so that they were both on their sides facing one another. With a sigh Alec rolls onto his back. "We should probably get up."

Magnus props his head up on his hand, "we could do that, or I have a better idea." Alec looks at him intrigued, "breakfast in bed?" 

"Yeah I could go for that," his smile turns more into a grin. They both rearrange themselves so that the pillows are pooled behind them allowing them to sit comfortably upright. 

With his usual flair and snap of the wrist Magnus conjures up a French themed breakfast. Alec presses a kiss to Magnus' cheek as thanks for the delicious food before him, pastries, with a selection of jams and most importantly a cup of coffee exactly the way he likes it. As much as they didn't want breakfast to end there was only so many croissants they could eat before admitting defeat. Alec cleans up, Magnus knowing better than to protest, he knows that Alec would rather he didn't use his magic on trivial things if it could be helped. Alec knew that even the little uses soon build up by the end of the day. Once that's taken care of he gets dressed, a slightly drawn out goodbye at the door before heading to the institute. 

 

He heads straight to his office, leaving his door open on the off chance that anyone needed him for anything. Sitting down at his desk he checks his messages. He finds a message from his friend Aline, requesting to come on a visit, he can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he replies to her, arranging the details of when she would be coming and how long for. His good mood is only slightly dented as he reads a message from the clave demanding a report by the end of the day on some demon activity that had been going on in New York recently. With a sigh he focuses on the report that he had half started and lost all enthusiasm to continue a few days ago. He knew it had to be done, and the clave ordering it by the end of the day was not helping his motivation. 

A knock at the door breaks him from his struggles, he looks up at them. "Hey, do you have a minute?" Jace slouches against the door frame. 

Alec drops the pen and leans back in his chair, straightening his back out with a click as he does so. "What's up?" 

"Things have been a bit hectic lately and I was thinking maybe we could do some sparing later to blow of some steam?" 

"Sounds good, I'll come find you when I've finished this report?" 

Jace smiles at him, "great, look forward to it!" And that was just the motivation Alec needs to finally get into the report. 

 

About an hour later Alec exclaims in triumph as he signs off the report; a sense of accomplishment at being able to complete the damn thing. After sending it to the clave he goes to find Jace. Unsurprisingly he finds him with Clary in ops centre. Since the latest increase in activity Clary had become determined to study more about demons so she didn't feel quite so useless every time an unfamiliar one takes her off guard. Alec stands opposite them and allows them to finish the conversation they were having about Vetis demons.

"Hey Alec, report all done?" Jace looks at Alec warmly, but the tension held within his body told Alec just how much he would benefit from some parabatai training. 

"Yeah."

"Great," he turns to look at Clary, "you okay finishing up here if I go do some training with Alec?"

"'Course," she smiles, "was going to meet up with Simon in half hour anyway." 

Alec looks away uncomfortably as they kiss each other and say their goodbyes to one another. They stop by their rooms in order to get changed on their way to the training room. Once there Jace goes straight to the weapons table, "Any preference to what we start with?"

Alec regards the weapons laid out before him, and shakes his head, "nope." After a couple of minutes careful consideration Jace chooses to start with neither of their usual first choices, blunt weapons. They slowly make their way through the different weapons of choice before ending with hand to hand combat. While Alec could win against most Jace would always have the upper hand, but when it came to more controlled weaponry, Alec won hands down every time. And that is only a small part of what makes their parabatai bond work so well. By the end of it they are drenched with sweat and starving. After having a quick shower Alec goes to see if Izzy is around and if she was interesting in having some lunch with them. 

Alec knocks on her door and waits for a reply before entering. "Hey Iz, Jace and I were gonna grab something to eat want to join us?" 

"Sure, where were you guys planning on having?" She puts down the lab report that she was putting the finishing touches to and stretches. 

Alec shrugs, "we hadn't decided on anything specific." 

Izzy rolls her eyes. "Boys," she mutters as she crosses the room to join her brother. "Want me to get Max to join us?"

"Yeah," he smiles, a wave of affection flowing over him at the idea of having lunch together as a family. Like they used to when they were younger. Something in Alecs opinion they didn't do enough of these days. 

They all decided on pizza in the end. They enjoy their lunch in what they have dubbed "the Lightwood den" a room in which they claimed as children. As they grew older the furniture turned more practical, a solid wood coffee table currently houses the pizza boxes with them scattered across a sofa and two recliner chairs. Jace and Max claiming a chair each; Alec and Izzy more than happy to share the sofa. "So Max, I hear your training is going well?" Alec feels guilty about not being there as much as he would like to help teach his little brother. 

"Yeah, I can't wait to actually get out on the field like you guys." Maxs voice shows how excited he is about the idea of joining his siblings on the battlefield. 

"Easy there Max, you've still got a lot to learn."

"But the field is the best place to learn!" Max protests.

"He's not wrong," Jace chimes in unhelpfully. Izzy gives Jace a stern unimpressed look, Alec squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. While he shares her concern for the wellbeing of Max he's also had to watch Izzy go through the same process. Admittedly he does feel more protective to Max; but he's a shadowhunter. It's literally what he is born to do. Now that Alecs the head of the institute he has no choice but to treat Max the same as any other shadowhunter his age. And the test results Max has been producing, he has to admit, have been impressive. His main worry is how Max will handle being out in New York, it’s a world away from Idris. But Jace was right, there's no better place to learn that to be submerged in it. 

Jace and Max get engrossed in talking about missions and strategies; Izzy sees a chance to probe Alec for information. "Soooo, you and Magnus, seem to be going well..." Her voice is quiet enough to not draw the boys attention. 

Alec shifts uncomfortably but can't help but to smile as he talks about Magnus, "yeah things are pretty good between us at the moment."

"I'll say, I mean how many nights the past week have you actually spent here?"

Colour begins to build in Alecs cheek, as he mumbles "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Come on brother you never tell me anything!" She playfully nudges his arm. 

He sighs knowing that she wouldn't give up until he gave her at least a little bit of what she was after. "He's cooking dinner tonight and then I'll probably stay at his. That good enough?"

She smiles at him, "it's a start," she winks before turning to try and catch up with Max and Jaces conversation. 

 

With lunch over they split up, Max goes off to do some more training with Izzy and Alec finds himself back in his office doing more admin work. Who knew that taking over would mean this much paperwork? He is relieved when it reaches seven without any incidents occurring. A quiet day is just what he needed; his mountain of paperwork has been almost completely tackled. Pleased with his progress he shoots Magnus a message that he was on his way and heads home. Not that he thought of Magnus' loft as home; damn it who was he kidding? 

He opens the door to the loft with his key and is immediately hit with the aroma of spices. Magnus comes over to great him with a kiss, "drink?" 

Before he can reply a glass is pressed into his hand, "thanks, smells good." He takes a sip of his drink as Magnus turns his attention back to the food. Dinner is an expertly cooked paella; that Alec can't help but to moan with pleasure as he eats it. Somehow it managed to taste even better than it smelt whilst it was cooking! As they eat they ask each other about their days, Alec not having much to say but Magnus sharing his tales of difficult clients. Once they've eaten they cuddle up on the sofa with some drinks and watch some tv. Magnus more than happy to have a chilled evening after his hectic day. As they retire for the night their bodies entwine with relaxed smiles mirrored on their faces. They wake the next morning still a tangle of limbs; enjoying being close to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, new to writing in this fandom so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
